warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Miss You
Dedicated to all the loved ones we've lost. Original artist, Miley Cyrus. We all hate her, but this song has meaning One day. One day shattered Blossompaw's world forever. Sha la la la la Sha la lal la la Blossompaw heard the coughs coming from the medicine den. They were loud, painful sounding, and hoarse. She felt bad for whoever had to go through that. She was turning to go hunting when she heard the croaking voice ask for some water. Her grandfather. You used to call me your angel Said I was sent straight down from heaven Her grandfather was her only living family. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father died shortly before that. She had no siblings. Her mothers father was all she had left. She padded into the medicine den to see Stormcatcher sitting up in his nest, drinking from soaked moss Daisyfoot held out. The sunlight that slanted through the den seemed to age her grandfather, show just how old he was; it amde the silver in his fur and muzzle shine. "Grandfather?" She asked. Blossompaw's voice shook. "I'm all right, young un'. I'll be fine." But he collapsed into his nest, exhausted. The look Daisyfoot gave her before padding away to get more herbs obviously ment her grandfather was wrong. Stormcatcher died later that day. And you'd hold me close in your arms I thought of the way you felt so strong Stormcatcher had lived through three cases of Greencough. He'd seen eight battles, and bore scars from each. He lived through the pain of watching his daughter and his mate die. He was the strongest cat Blossompaw knew. I never wanted you to leave I wanted you to stay here holdin' me Blossompaw was resting in the shade of an oak when Daisyfoot padded out of the medicine den. Grandfather's ok! Blossompaw thought, getting to her paws. Daisyfoot found an herb... Her thoughts trailed off when she saw Daisyfoot up close. Her eyes were dark and empty. Her pelt was ruffled, messy, and stained with... blood? "Blossompaw...I'm sorry. He's gone." Blossompaw just stared at her. "Gone...where?" She asked unessacarily. Daisyfoot sighed. "He's dead, Blossompaw. He's in my den; you can say good-bye." Daisyfoot trotted away. It's amazing how quickly your heart aches for someone you've lost. I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while Blossompaw didn't go to see her grandfather. Instead, she padded to the spot in the forest where her family was burried. There was enough room between her mother and her grandmother for Stormcatcher. Alone and grieving, Blossompaw padded back to camp to say her last good-byes to the best friend she'd ever have. And even though it's different now You're still here, somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you Blossompaw padded into the medicine den, and she thought she was going to be sick. Her grandfathers stormy gray fur was covered in blood, and it was ruffled and messy. His mouth looked like it had been cut off. She turned away abrutly, but it was too late. She had the image burned in her mind. I don't want to remember grandfather that way! She thought as tears welled in her eyes. I want to remember him as he was when he was younger; dark gray fur, bright amber eyes, strong muscles. My best friend. Sha lal la la la I miss you "I name you Blossomstorm." Blossompaw had requested the warrior name herself after her grandfather died. The leader had been more than willing to give it to her. She bowed her head as her Clanmates called her by her new name; they all knew why she was called Blossomstorm now. During her warriors' vigil, she wound up at her families grave site. The fresh mound of mud was her grandfather. She stared at them all, and realized; she'd never known any family besides Stormcatcher. Your Clan is your family, a voice in Blossomstorm's head whispered. They care about just as much as your family would have. Blossomstorm padded back to camp, her fur matted with tears. A few moons later, Blossomstorm became the deputy. She'd always told her grandfather she would one day. You used to call me your dreamer And now I'm livin' out my dream Oh, how I wish you could see Everything that's happenin' for me "They can be Flowerkit, Nightkit, and Stormkit." Blossomstorm had given birth to three healthy kits a few moons after becoming deputy. Stormkit looked just like her great-grandfather. When Flowerkit, Nightkit, and Stormkit became Flowerpelt, Nightfern, and Stormflower, Fernstar died of old age. Blossomstar was her succesor. I'm thinkin' back on the past It's true the time is flying by too fast When Blossomstorm went to the Moonpool to recieve her nine lives, an old cat with silver flecked gray fur gave her the life of love. And she burst out crying right there. I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here, somehow My heart won't elt you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you Blossomstar joined her family countless moons after becoming a leader. She was killed in battle. her mother, it turns out, had her fur; flowing white. Her name was Blossomheart, where Blossomstar's name came from. her father was a big black tom named Nightchaser. Her grandmother looked like Flowerpelt; Dappled gray fur. She was called Dappleclaw. She couldn't have been happier when she saw that white-toothed smile. Stormcatcher. I know you're in a better place, yeah But I wish I could see your face, oh I know you're where you need to be Even though it's not here with me She would never feel lonely again, like she had no one. Because here in StarClan, she had eveyone. Her kits and mate eventually joined her. She was...content, for the first time since her kits were born. I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here, somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you Sha la la la la I miss you **''Hope you enjoyed!**''